I See You
by Esmeralda Lezro
Summary: Ben siempre amará a Rey, pero no lo confesará, por temor a perder su amistad. Lo que no sabe Ben es que para Rey, él significa la Claridad Absoluta.


Eres mi Claridad

_16 DE NOVIEMBRE DEL 2019_

Rey no me ama. Ella jamás en la vida lo hará, sin embargo yo por el resto de mi existencia la amare.

Rey Kenobi no me ve como desearía que me viera, con esos ojos destellantes llenos de alegría, de los cuales me aferro como si fueran un Faro en la más oscura de mis tormentas, ni me sonríe con esas sonrisas que me hacen perder el equilibrio, no ella no tiene amor para mí. Solo la frágil pero a la vez lo único que alimenta mi alma su Amistad.

Pero no le importa a este corazón necesitado, solo contar con su calidadez; porque prefiero tenerla en mi vida a no tenerla, porque cuando la veo, el cielo se abre a mis ojos, mi sangre corre en todos los sentidos y me siento más vivo que nunca.

Porque ver Rey en mis días, es permitir que un rayo de sol ilumine este corazón fracasado, y la veo, siempre la veo. Ella es mi Vida.

La veo como juega con su cabello cuando esta indecisa, como se muerde su pulgar cuando está teniendo una idea, la veo como le brillan sus ojos cuando me reta y me gana, se siente triunfadora ante mí. Y Siempre me saca una sonrisa silenciosa cuando la veo en esa actitud.

La veo cuando hace sus pucheros para salirse con la suya, cuando elegimos película, la veo cuando luce esos vestidos dejando sus hombros descubiertos, mostrando esa piel bronceada que he deseado besar por siete meses, los mejores siete meses de mi vida, y también la he visto enferma, con su pijama de conejitos, y ese hermoso pelo despeinado aun así se ven más hermosa que cualquier modelo de pasarela.

Pero jamás la he visto enojada, su temperamento es tan dulce y fuerte que no deja espacio para el algún resentimiento; solo una vez le he visto triste, eso me rompió el corazón, deseaba protegerla de todo, encerrarla en mis manos y cuidarla como lo que es para mí, lo más preciado de mi existencia.

Lo que jamás deseo verla es enamorada, no creo que pueda soportarlo, no quiero pensar en ello, no quiero verla así por un idiota que no la merece, porque nadie la merece, ella es un Sol, un Estrella, ella es Rey, mi Rey y de nadie más.

Pero sé que no puedo exigir más de lo que se me da, tomare lo que sea, que ella me quiera y pueda dar. _Tropiezo contigo Rey_, y es tropezar con el corazón de la vida misma.

—Ben! Ya estás listo, Kydel nos habla! —Poe me saca de mis pensamientos y pensar que esto que hago es por Rey también, no sé hasta donde pueda soportarlo, pero prefiero callar mis sentimientos antes de alejar a Rey de mi vida.

—Si Poe voy para allá, deja solo arreglo algo aquí—Me pongo mi saco me miro al espejo y solo puedo pensar en Rey.

Ben Solo no me ama.

Ben Solo no me ama y siento que voy a estallar de desesperación, en estos siete meses desde que lo conocí compartiendo el departamento, descubrí el mejor ser humano que pueda existir en este universo, su nobleza de corazón, su calidez, sus bellos sentimientos, la manera en que realiza su trabajo, con ese amor, con esa pasión.

Pero reconozco recordando otra cosas con las que sueños por las noches, sus manos firmes, que podrían recorrer mí cuerpo, el sonido de su voz que podría susurrar cosas sucias en mis oídos, sus hombros anchos que son dignos de querer sentirlos, su sonrisa oh! Por Dios! Esos oyuelos, esa sonrisa donde muestra sus hermosos dientes, algo chuecos pero que me parecen la cosa más tierna del mundo, con esos colmillitos, que te hacen imaginar cosas.

Vuelvo a suspirar ahora pienso en esos ojos oscuros veteados de colores, no obstante sé que no me ama, porque sé que todavía ama a la que hubiera sido su esposa, lo sé, porque lo veo.

Veo cuando se va a otro mundo, pensando quizá en ella, quizá en el amor que no pudo ser, a veces quisiera ser ella, pero lamentablemente no lo soy; trago saliva y mis lágrimas, mientras respiro profundo, pensando.

"Tomare lo que Ben me pueda dar, si es su amistad, entonces estaré bien con eso."

Ben Solo no me ama, pero yo sí, entonces no lo puedo soportar y empiezo a llorar. Mi corazón se vuelve a desgarrar como si fuera arrancado por una fiera salvaje.

"Ben eres _Mi Claridad_ y no lo sabes, quizá nunca lo sepas, pero te amo aún más allá de mi compresión, aun mas allá de mi misma, aún más allá de todos los tiempos"

Unos ligeros golpes suenan en la puerta

— ¿Quién?—pregunto limpiándome mis lágrimas, todas lagrimas que no dejan de parar.

—Soy Kydel, por favor Rey ya estas lista, Poe y Ben, nos están esperando—

Dios! Ya se me había olvidado, me recompongo suspiro, me limpio las lágrimas me acerco al espejo, tratando de retocarme y como un mantra recito en mi cabeza.

¡Tranquila! ¡No demuestres tu amor a quien no te ama! Miro nuevamente al espejo sonrió con tristeza y con conocimiento de que aunque él no ame, es inevitable que yo nací para amar a Ben Solo.

—Ya Salgo Kydel— La Resignación sopesaba en la cara de Rey

**Siete Meses atrás****.**

**09 de Abril **

—No! Y no!, me estas corriendo de la casa desde hace más de seis meses, mejor dime que me salga de una vez por todas! y deja inventar excusas tan absurdas como que quieres remodelar la casa! Por favor Mama!— Ben sostenía el celular tan fuerte que parecía que lo fuera a romper; era las dos de la tarde, hora que siempre se levantaba Ben, y contesto pacíficamente la llamada de su madre sin imaginar la amarga noticia que le tendría, no obstante Ben era un chico decidido a dar pelea por lo que pensaba lo siguiente.

"Cuando se pelea con Leia Organa es como pelear con un General, pero lo que debe, de saber mi madre es que soy digno hijo suyo, si ella es un General, yo soy un guerrero, y no, no voy a dejar mi casa."

—No tengo que inventar nada Ben—sonaba tranquila pero resuelta al otro lado de la línea la esposa de Han Solo— para decirte lo que quiero, además usted jovencito es el menos indicado para decirme que le debo honestidad, cuando justo ha pasado un año y usted no ha hecho nada para salir de ese hoyo en el que se ha metido, sabiendo que nos tienes, a tu padre y a mí, para ayudarte, pero no! Haz elegido esconderte en la casa, como un cobarde! así que por eso voy a remodelar la casa, para ver si así, te puedo sacar de tu depresión; que no quieres aceptar, necesitas ayuda Ben!— la voz de Leia cambio de tranquilidad a casi de súplica al decir estas palabras, suplica y preocupación.

—Queeeeeeee! Y la mejor ayuda según tu, es correrme de mi casa, e irme a vivir con una chica que ni conozco, ese es tu gran plan! Déjame decirte que estas equivocada!—dijo sulfúrico

Leia ya estaba desesperada su hijo la estaba sacando de sus casillas y soltó lo más importante que tenía que decir.

—¡Rose se va a casar! Y tú sabes más que nadie, lo que esos dos han sufrido por estar juntos —Ben se quedó mudo al escuchar lo que le decía Leia—Armitage le propuso matrimonio, justo ayer, llegando de Tailandia, para colmo Rose ya había hecho el contrato con esta chica Rey, pero ya no podrá vivir en ese departamento, porque Armitage también le pidió que viviera con él, de aquí a su próxima boda, entonces Rose llego hoy a la oficina toda preocupada, nerviosa, contándonos que ella había hecho un contrato de arrendamiento con la amiga de Finn, pues esta no puede pagar un alquiler solo, fue cuando recordé que iba a ser la remodelación de la Casa, así que se ajusta perfecto, tú vas a necesitar un departamento, tu padre y yo nos iremos a la casa de Santa Monica a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, así que todo está solucionado —respondió sin más problemas la mamá de Ben.

La Mandíbula del hijo de Leia callo de sorpresa, al escuchar como su madre en unos minutos había resulto su vida, sin consultarle, le había privado de su casa y prácticamente lo había comprometido a vivir en un departamento con una extraña.

Esto no era justo pensó Ben.

—Entonces Rose se va casar por fin con Armitage después de todo estos años….—Ben por ese lado estaba satisfecho y muy feliz, pero por otro lado, su razón no quería comprender lo obvio— y tú y mi padre me abandonan, ¿ así es como demuestra su amor hacía su único hijo? Seguro te tomaras esas vacaciones dejando a Dameron a cargo, al menos eso está bien.—ahora su tono era de absoluto reproche hacia su madre.

—Hijo, no; eso no quiero decir, por favor Ben, no me entiendes…..—Leia trataba de calmar a su vástago, cuando Han le quito el celular, indicándole que el convencería a su hijo de hacerlo cambiar de idea, Leia le dijo que no podría hacerlo desistir, pero Han tomo el celular y se dirijo al baño de la Oficina de Leia para poder hablar claramente y sin tapujos con Ben.

—Mira grandísimo idiota o tomas ese alquiler o le digo a tu madre lo que intentaste hacer hace tres meses, tú eliges; no estoy jugando Ben, tu sabes que si tu madre se entera que atentaste contra tu vida, no solo le romperá el corazón, puede volver a sufrir un pre-infarto, eso le costaría la vida, ¿quieres arriesgarte?—Han lo estaba amenazando sin miramientos.

—Papá! Jamás me quise matar, esas fueron ideas tuyas, fue un accidente—la voz de Ben ya no sonaba tan confiada, recordaba ese día.

Se encontraban en la casa de Santa Mónica, su madre había decidido que cambiar de aires era bueno para la salud de Ben, pero sobre todo para sobrellevar lo que había vivido.

Pero ese día, justo ese día, el salió de la casa tomando la llaves del Halcón, el viento era fuerte, Ben se sentía más solo que nunca, su ojos empezaban a humedecerse, pero no de tristeza; no, era de una furia ciega, de un dolor punzante por la traición, el abandonado, la vergüenza, la mujer que amaba le había arrancado la vida en un instante, ahora solo era un autómata, la pregunta era ¿para qué quería la vida, si ella se la había quitado, sin pensar en lo que el sufriría ?

Condujo a toda velocidad, con las manos fuertemente apretadas al volante, era todo o nada, quería sentir el impacto de la muerte sobre su cuerpo cuando buscara un acantilado; pero con lo que no contaba, era que su padre lo vio salir, con esa decisión mortífera.

Han lo sospecho por la manera en que Ben tomo las llaves del Halcón, su hijo amaba ese auto tanto como el, por lo que, si el decidiera morir era quizá en ese automóvil; ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Han se estrujara.

Efectivamente su hijo había tomado la carretera, dirigiéndose a un borde cerca de un acantilado. Han bajo la velocidad para que Ben no lo viera, la distancia era considerable, pero aun así, su hijo lo podría ver, situación que no deseaba, sin embargo los ojos de Han estaban expectantes, el auto de Ben se había detenido, pero el chico había hecho el carro un poco para atrás como tomando vuelo para lanzarse sobre el vacío.

—NOOOOO!—grito Han, en ese momento acelero su automóvil a toda velocidad, el pulso de Han estaba fuera de control, rogando a Dios alcanzar a Ben, y solo por un milagro estampo su auto contra el de Ben, haciendo que este diera vuelta, pero no llegando a su objetivo el acantilado.

Han bajo inmediatamente de su vehículo, ni el sabia como lo había hecho, pero estaba afuera, corriendo hacia su hijo, Ben al parecer estaba bien, golpeado por el impacto, pero vivo. Han volvió a vivir.

El cuello de Ben le dolía, se había golpeado la cabeza y al parecer sangraba.

—¿Porque hiciste eso? ¿Quieres matarme o qué?—el chico se sobaba el cuello.

El impacto del auto de Han que propicio sobre el Halcón era fuerte para detenerlo, pero no tan fuerte como para matar a Ben.

—Eres un cretino imbécil, ¿crees que no sé qué hacías?, tu madre sabrá de esto, mira estamos aquí en la nada, tu ibas a terminar con tu vida, sin siquiera luchar por ella, te juro Ben que cuando tu madre sepa de esto, vas a implorar piedad…..—Ben no lo dejo terminar cuando le suplico

—Por favor PAPA! Que no sepa nada mi mamá, te juro que no….— las palabras no salían del todo, se atoraban en su garganta, pero aun así continuo—yo no…no es lo que tú piensas—Han lo vio inquisitoriamente, no creyéndole nada—está bien, tu ganas, es cierto, pero por favor no le digas nada a mi madre, te juro que yo…. No lo volveré a intentar—

Y Ben recordó ese día, más que nunca, ahora que su padre lo amenazaba con decirle a su madre lo sucedido hace unos meses, pero tenía que aprender a ser responsable, pero sobre todo a no ser la causa por la que Leia recayera nuevamente en su enfermedad del corazón.

—Ben! No me has contestado—volvió a preguntar su padre

—Está bien, ¿dónde se encuentra el departamento? — Han sonrió triunfante, salió del de baño y se dirigió a su esposa

—Te paso a tu mamá, ella te dirá donde es, otra cosa Ben, gracias—Las comisuras de los labios de Han se alzaron, mientras le pasaba el celular a su hermosa esposa, el siempre estaría enamorado de Leia, era su otra mitad.

—Ben! Bebe, entonces si aceptaste, no te vas arrepentir, te lo prometo, mira le voy a decir a Rose que te llame….—Ben rodo los ojos cuando su madre le dijo.

"no te vas arrepentir"….Claro que me voy arrepentir, si me tengo que mudar a otra casa, claro que me voy arrepentir. Pero esa yo no era un pensamiento adecuado, ya no había tiempo para dar vuelta atrás, seria amable con su madre que más le quedaba, si no quería que su padre volviera hablar con él. Así que lo mejor era aceptar su nueva situación.

—No mamá, yo le hablo a Rose, además si esta Armitage aquí, justo es que nos reunamos para cenar.—

Ben se despidió de su mamá y le marco a Rose esto no se quedaría así, él amaba a Rose, era la hermana que nunca tuvo, haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero esto precisamente no era lo que tenía en mente, digo puedes dar la vida por tu familia, pero ¿dejar tu casa para vivir con extraños?. Suspiro el día era largo y cansado ya en esta media hora, deseaba volver a dormir.

El Celular de Rose Tico empezó a sonar, pero cuando vio el número de Ben, tuvo miedo de contestar sin embargo ella era valiente, muy valiente se repetía para sí, así que con todo el miedo del mundo contesto la llamada de su muy querido amigo Ben Solo. Su casi hermano del alma.

—Hola Ben—dijo con el tono más cálido y dulce posible, sonriendo como si su amigo la pudiera ver. Pero él la conocía bien.

—Deja de sonreír Tico no te veo, porque seguro estas sonriendo, como cuando quieres calmar las aguas, siempre haces eso, sonreír con tu sonrisa de niña, pero sabes a mí no me engañas, ¿Por qué Rose? Porque me metiste en esto—su voz arrastraba frustración y regaño.

Rose bajo los ojos, con desanimo, tomando asiento, viendo a su computadora, verificando los correos que le llegaban, y enfrentando a su amigo.

—Lo sé Ben, te conozco y bueno sé que a nadie le gustaría salirse de su casa para ir a vivir un departamento con alguien extraño, pero mira cuando conozcas a Rey, te va a cambiar la vida, ella es tan linda y creo que hasta haría una bonita pareja.—

Rose jamás debió decir esto. Y ella lo supo casi al instante, había tocado una nervio herido de su amigo.

—No Rose yo no ando buscando pareja o novia—levanto la voz con algo de ira —y lo sabes, solo quiero tranquilidad, paz, por favor, ¿es mucho pedir esto? Nunca te cansas de buscarme alguien, que no entiendes que no quiero a nadie—esto último lo dijo casi gritando, sin embargo de inmediato se sintió mal por Rose, él sabía que ella lo hacía por ayudarlo, pero nada de eso ayudaba…—Discúlpame por favor, mira mi madre iba a remodelar, pero no en este momento, y al saber de tu problema, bueno le diste la oportunidad perfecta, mi padre me convenció al final, así que si, mañana iré a ver el departamento, y es que Rose honestamente no tengo deseos de cambiarme—Ben se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de preocupación

—Ben no te preocupes, tu perdóname a mí, si no quieres ir, no vayas, yo veré la manera de decirle a Rey que no viviré con ella, digo, no puedo vivir en un departamento cuando Armitage me pidió que viviera con él, además es más económico para mí, ya que no tendré que pagar alquiler, y eso servirá para los gastos de la Boda, tú no te sientas mortificado es mi problema, tu mamá solo quiso ayudar, eso es todo, también discúlpame sobre lo de la mención de Rey.—

Ahora Ben se sentía peor, ahora él, era en pésimo amigo. Maldición

—No, Rose, ¡rayos! ¿Podemos cenar, los tres, Armitage, tu y yo? Como en los viejos tiempos, Rose por favor—imploro Ben

—Sí, está bien Ben ¿dime donde nos podemos ver? Ya sabes que no te puedo negar nada—dijo sonriendo Rose

—En mi casa, a las 9—

La Mañana había sido excelente para ella, mañana se mudaría a su nuevo hogar, con una nueva amiga, y siendo esta compañera de trabajo de su mejor amigo, Finn.

Eso era genial, porque cuando conoció a Rose Tico sintió que conoció a una amiga de toda la vida, definitivamente, ella tenía mucha energía, era una pequeña luchadora, justo como ella, a diferencia que ella si tenía una familia, incluso un novio, que por lo que supo por Finn la amaba demasiado, Rose Tico tenia lo que se merecía.

Pero Rey ella había vivido en un orfanato de Nueva York, siempre deseando ser adoptada, pero nunca se llegó ese día; a veces pensaba que estaba algo mal con ella, ¿porque la gente no la quería? ¿Por qué no la elegían? ¿Por qué fue abandonada?

Al final de todas estas preguntas ella lloraba inconsolablemente, es que es muy difícil vivir de esta manera, pero ella elegía mejor otra palabra para decir vivir. Ella pensaba que era una sobreviviente, por lo tanto su ánimo nunca de cayo, a pesar de todo siempre tuvo FE, y esa misma Fe, fue la que le trajo una nueva Directora al Orfanato Kenobi, la señorita Maz Kanata justo cuando Rey tenía diez años.

Ella fue como una madre para ella, siempre la motivo, la impulso, pero Rey aunque amara a Maz como una madre, anhelaba tener alguien de ella, para ella, que la amara solo a ella, Maz era un sol con todos, era lo mejor, pero Rey quería tener su propia Familia.

Por eso cuando cumplió 17 años entro por medio de beca a una buena Universidad, para la carrera de Publicidad; Maz había buscado entre sus contacto apoyo, pues Rey era brillante, y una mente así no se podía perder, todo estaba saliendo bien, las calificaciones de Rey era altas, la vida estaba siendo buena y mejor aún después de seis meses conoció a Cassian Andor, siendo este todo un caballero como pocos, más en estos tiempos; ella creyó que había encontrado el verdadero amor, un amor real, honesto, sin dobleces. Y así se lo hizo saber a su directora que también era su mejor amiga.

Maz inmediatamente quiso conocerlo, y así sucedió; le pregunto todo acerca de él, profesión, de donde era, como era su familia; todo absolutamente todo, pues para Maz su pequeña Rey era niña deseosa de pertenecer a alguien.

Cassian cumplió con los parámetros exigidos, permitiéndole a Rey salir con él, faltaban seis meses para que Rey cumpliera 18 años, siendo mayor de edad, ella podía mudarse.

Pero era tanto el deseo de Rey de formar su propia familia, que le sugirió a Cassian mudarse juntos, esto lo sorprendió un poco, pero después de unos minutos dijo que estaba bien, que si ella estaba de acuerdo, estaba bien por él.

Cassian jamás intento tener sexo con Rey en el tiempo que fueron novios, la respeto porque él era un hombre con valores; sabía quién era ella, una luz en este mundo de oscuridad, no merecía ser manchada, todo a su tiempo así que acordaron que cuando ella cumpliera 18 años y se fuera a vivir con él, las cosas cambiarían.

Pero un mes después de su cumpleaños número 18, tenía todo empacado, para mudarse con Cassian, este no había estado presente en su cumpleaños, por motivo de su trabajo, llegaría hasta un mes después entonces se reunirían.

Pero Rey le quería dar una sorpresa y aunque Maz le dijo que no estaba bien irse y presentarse en una casa sin avisar; Rey quiso ser aventurera, se fue a la casa de Cassian, ella llevaba su equipaje, iba tan ilusionada, tan feliz, irradiaba felicidad, por fin iniciaría su propia vida a lado de un hombre que la amaba, que según ella la adoraba.

Pero fue cuando sucedió, ella supo la verdad.

Cassian se sorprendió al verla cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, la dejo pasar, Rey le dijo que le daba esta sorpresa de Bienvenida, que por fin ella tenía 18, que ella era libre de entregarse al hombre que tanto amaba, pero Cassian suspiro y comprendió su error, él tenía 26 años era un hombre de mundo, y estaba enamorado, pero no de Rey.

—Rey perdóname, pero ya no puedo…pensé de verdad pensé que lo podría superar, pero no, la amo demasiado, y voy a luchar por ella, cuando te conocí, creí que tú me la harías olvidar, con tu bondad, tu luz, me la harías olvida, pero no, no puedo, la amo, la amo demasiado—

Rey quedo en petrificada.

— ¿qué hablas Cassian? No te estoy entendiendo, ¿Quién es ella?, Por favor habla!—grito Rey entre confundida y desesperada, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una película de terror.

—No te amo Rey, el verdadero amor de mi vida, está a punto de… la voy a perder Rey, perdóname pero tenemos que terminar—dijo un cansado Cassian

La incredulidad y el dolor se dejaron ver en el rostro de la chica, la confusión y el terror de que solo fue utilizada para olvidar a otra persona fue la daga que mato su corazón, al final nunca nadie la quería por ser ella, al final todos la abandonarían.

Los ojos de Rey empezaron a llenarse como cascadas de agua salada, sus mejillas ahora estaban empapadas de tristeza.

—Que!¿ Jugaste conmigo!?, ¿es porque no tuvimos sexo? —volvió a gritar

—No, claro que no, no quise tener sexo contigo, porque no quería arruinarte la vida, quiero que tu primera vez sea con alguien que te amé y no con alguien como yo, que ama a otra mujer, que de hecho esa otra mujer le pertenece a otro hombre, pero….—Cassian no terminaba de hablar cuando Rey lo abofeteo, estallando en lagrimas

—Esta loco, estás enamorado de un mujer comprometida y aun así quieres luchar por ella—salió corriendo del departamento sin rumbo

—Rey, espera—Cassian alcanzo a tomar del brazo a Rey, pero esta se soltó, sus ojos eran rojos y sus lágrimas caían inmensurablemente

—déjame, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, si en realidad no me amas….es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver— tomo sus maletas, salió casi corriendo del edificio, tomo un Taxi y volvió al Orfanato Kenobi.

Rey Exhalo un suspiro recordando todo esto que había vivido hace casi un año, o más bien ya un año, pero poniéndolo en perspectiva, al final ella había ganado, a pesar de su corazón roto, se había equivocado y ahora era momento de empezar de nuevo, sus calificaciones eran las mejores, y se mudaría mañana con Rose, justo el día de su cumpleaños número 19.

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos positivos, viendo que era Finn su mejor amigo.

—Hola Finn que pasa?—

—Rey, oye te ha hablado Rose? —

—No, porque? —

—Ah, ok, mira no quiero ser mal amigo, pero escuche algo, acerca del departamento, pero igual mejor que ella te diga—

—Finn? Mejor dime que escuchaste, oye sabes lo que he pasado, no quiero sorpresas—

—Ok, creo que Rose no podrá compartir el departamento contigo—

El desconcierto volvió a tomar a Rey por sorpresa. Solo pudo pensar

¡No otra vez!


End file.
